


Who Cares About Beauty Standards, Anyway?

by Guanin



Series: Surrender [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe wants to know if Nick is being sincere about something. I placed this in my <i>Surrender</i> universe when I wrote this, but it can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares About Beauty Standards, Anyway?

“Nick, you still awake?” Monroe asked while they lied in the afterglow of a very satisfying romp in the sack.

“Hmm?”

Nick’s breath wafted against Monroe’s collarbone as he snuggled against his neck, his favorite nuzzling place.

“I need you to be straight with me about something.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“No, it’s not ominous. I’m just curious about something. I didn’t really want to ask, but I want to know, you know?”

Nick pushed himself up on his elbow to look into Monroe’s eyes.

“What do you want to know?”

“Do you really like me when I’m all fanged out? Cause I’ve seen myself in the mirror when I’m like that and arousing is not what I’d call it. Unless, the emotion that you’re aiming to arouse is knee shaking terror.”

“I like it.”

Monroe frowned at the carefree sincerity in Nick’s face.

“Really? You don’t think it’s ugly? I mean, blutbaden dig it, but there’s a whole different set of instincts involved there. Even I don’t really like it and I’m a blutbad. But you’re human. This doesn’t conform with human beauty standards.”

“The hell with human beauty standards.”

Nick gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

“Don’t try to distract me,” Monroe said, though part of him whimpered at having to push Nick back. “I just want to know if you really like it or not? You can say ‘no’. Truly. Feel free. My feelings will not be hurt. You’ll just be confirming how I feel about my own face.”

Nick shook his head, his tousled hair falling across his forehead as he did so.

“Monroe, I like your face. Both of them.”

Monroe shifted into his wolf face.

“You really like this?” he asked, his voice deepening into a low rumble. “Again, saying ‘no’ is a perfectly acceptable option.”

Nick regarded him for a long while, a contemplative expression on his face.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll be perfectly honest. When I first saw it, it scared me. You know how that ended up. And yes, I wouldn’t have called it attractive, either. Quite the opposite. But then we became friends and I started liking you more than I was even aware of. Suddenly, it wasn’t so bad. Eventually, I started liking it.”

Nick stroked across the raised ridge of Monroe’s forehead.

“I started looking forward to seeing you like this,” Nick continued as he followed the route his hand had traced with his lips. “To hear you speak in that growly voice of yours. You have no idea how sexy that sound you make is. I get hard sometimes just hearing it. All that raw power you keep contained. I love how I’m the one to bring it out of you.”

“You don’t want to see all that power, trust me.”

Monroe closed his eyes as Nick’s mouth slid further down, spraying tiny, little kisses on his cheeks and jaw.

“I know. I don’t meant that, but this… What you give me is intoxicating. I can’t look at you now and think you anything other than the sexiest being I’ve ever seen.”

“Now you’re getting over the top,” Monroe said, but he couldn’t help smiling into Nick’s kiss. He stroked the enticing length of Nick’s back.

“I’m really not,” Nick murmured.

“Red eyes and all?”

“Oh, I love your red eyes. They make me want to go down on my knees and beg you to take me.”

Nick lifted his head to give Monroe plenty of tender neck to lick.

“Even in the middle of a case with our prey standing right there?”

“Well, I control myself then. But it’s a close call.”

Nick was hardening against Monroe’s stomach. Couldn’t ask for greater confirmation than that.

“I guess I’ll have to believe you.”

“No guessing about it. I can’t get enough of you.”

Monroe pushed Nick back a bit to look into his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said. “It means a lot to hear you say that.”

“You think I’m weird for liking this face, don’t you?”

“A bit, yeah.”

“It’s still true.”

“I know. That’s why I love you.”


End file.
